Thoughts Of A Dead Hero
by skye-bluu-kitsune
Summary: Goku's familys thoughts of him five years after Cell. All based on songs!! Please read, very touching!! Chpter Five: Already There, by Lonestar!!
1. ChiChi

nyc_pwyncess: hello pplz!! i've been a bit bored lately, and decided to write a story about how the son's felt after goku died...AGAIN!! i swear, he dies for the fun of it. well, anyway, this is going to be a few chapters long, all based on different songs i have heard. i don't own any of these songs or dbz, if i did, i'd be living in a classier place than where i am now!! okie, the ages are as follows...

chi-chi: whatever the hfil her age is, i don't know!!

gohan: 15 years old

goten: 5 years old

nyc: each song will be a new point of view on their feelings, i hope you like it!! ~*~:signifies break between song and life. _blah blah_: song lyrics. toni braxton sings "unbreak my heart" and it's a good love song. i'll explain what it means at the end of the story. and if i get five reviews, i'll post up the next chappie right away!! well, let's start...

~*~

Chi-Chi stared out her window into the sky. Oh, how clear the night seemed to her, so clear that she could almost believe she saw him fly past in a golden blur. The pain was so much that her heart could barely take it when she found out that Goku had died while protecting the Earth. It was so much for her to bear, that for days she just cried and remembered.

~*~

__

Don't leave me in all this pain.

Don't leave me out in the rain.

Come back, and bring back my smile,

Come and take these tears away.

I need your arms to hold me now,

The night's just so unkind.

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me.

~*~

She had been so torn up inside for weeks after Goku's passing. She had tried to put on a false facade for Gohan and everyone else, but they all saw through it. When they looked at her, they no longer saw the firm, but loving Chi-Chi. Instead, they saw a woman who was broken. Broken in such a way, that no one knew how to put her back together.

~*~

__

Unbreak my heart,

Say you love me again.

Undo this hurt that you caused when you walked out the door 

And walked out of my life.

Uncry these tears,

I've cried so many nights.

Unbreak my heart. 

My heart.

~*~

She remembered how they had feared for he health. She would try to eat and cook, but her hands just wouldn't let the knife come down upon the food or bring the fork to her mouth. It was just to hard for her to bear, since Goku always loved his food and how she would prepare it. Whenever she would get near food of any type, she would find herself listing all of his favorite dishes. It was horrible the way that her longing for Goku had eaten at her heart. 

But that was then, and this was know. She still missed Goku, that was for certain. And as her eyes traveled to the door, she could almost see Goku turning around, smiling while waving good-bye.

~*~

__

Take back that sad word 'good-bye'

Bring back the joy to my life.

Don't leave me here with these tears,

Come and kiss this pain away.

~*~

Life had been bleak for about three months, until Chi-Chi found out she was pregnant. It was then that she had vowed to make sure this child knew all about it's father and the great deeds he had done. That was the day that she had begun eating again, and the happier Chi-Chi came back. But still, the sight of a picture of the happy couple together was enough to fill her eyes with tears.

~*~

__

I can't forget the day we laughed.

Time is so unkind.

And life is so cruel without you here beside me.

Unbreak my heart, 

Say you love me again.

Undo this hurt that you caused when you walked out the door 

And walked out of my life.

Uncry these tears,

I've cried so many nights.

Unbreak my heart.

~*~

"Momma", was the call from a little Goten standing besides her door. "Momma, can you tell me just one more story before I go to bed? Please? I promise to be extra good.", queried her youngest son, the one who had unknowingly saved his mother's life by bringing her out of depression. "Of course Goten, sweetie.", Chi-Chi said as she walked Goten down the hall to his room. As she pulled up the covers to his chin, she asked, "What story do you want to hear tonight Goten?" "I want to hear the one about Daddy. How he went went Super Saiyan and beat up that bad lizard Frieza!", said Goten with growing excitement in his eyes. "Oh, but haven't you heard that one enough?", queried Chi-Chi. "Nope, not yet Momma. I love the stories about Daddy.", answered Goten. And with that Chi-Chi told Goten about that time when his "Daddy" had gone Super Saiyan and saved the universe. "Now, time for sleep Goten." "Okay Momma. Love you.", said a sleepy Goten. "Love you too Goten." "Momma, does Daddy love me?" "Yes of course he does Goten. Why did you ask?" "Well, how come he isn't here with us?" "He went up to heaven after helping some people, but you'll see him again someday." "Okay Momma. Night." "Night..." And with that, Chi-Chi closed his door and ran outside, into the thunder and lightning. Longing for Goku to come home, and comfort her as he had done so many times before.

~*~

__

Don't leave me in all this pain.

Don't leave me out in the rain.

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me.

O, Unbreak my heart,

Say you love me again.

Undo this hurt that you caused when you walked out the door 

And walked out of my life.

Uncry these tears,

I've cried so many, many nights.

O, Unbreak my 

Unbreak my heart.

~*~

After sitting in the rain for abit, she crept quietly back into the house. Checking on Goten and Gohan before going into her own room. She looked at the bed. Much too big for one person, but a Goku would make it just right. Too bad she didn't ahve hers with her. He was up there with King Kai after helping others. "Why couldn't he help me.", Chi-Chi said aloud to no one in particular. "Why did he have to die, and leave me here to raise our two boys.", she asked, slumping onto her, **their**, bed. "Because he loved me. I just hope Gohan remembers that.", muttered a sleepy Chi-Chi before she drifted off.

~*~

__

O baby, 

Come back and say you love me.

Unbreak my heart.

Sweet darling,

Without you I just can't go on.

~*~

Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi, Gohan had stood by the door, and heard his Mother's questions. "I do Mom, I do remember what a great man Dad was, is. And I will make sure that no one ever forgets it."

~*~

nyc: did you like it?? please review!! and download "unbreak my heart" i think it fits well with the story. oh, and the song is about a girl whose boyfriend is killed in a hit-and-run accident. very touching. next chappie up soon!! bai!!


	2. Gohan

nyc_pwyncess: hello again pplz!! ty mucho for the reviews!! this is the second chappie, this one is from gohan's point of view!! it is based around the song "tears in heaven" by eric clapton. i do not own dbz nor am i eric clapton, so don't sue me(you blood sucking lawyers!!). i suggest you download the song, but don't read the first few chapters if you're sad, cuz they're sad too. but the story gets a little happier in the future chapters, which explainz the paradox of angst/humor. i'll put up my new chap when i gets six reviews. same symbols as last chapter...

~*~

As Gohan walked down the hallway towards his room, he thought about the questions his mother had said in supposed solitude. It wasn't the first time that she had done so, but he was kind of happy when he saw her question his father. It helped him remember how great his dad really was. It also helped his heart to know that he wasn't the only one who missed and remembered his father. He often wondered if Goku remembered him and everybody else.

~*~

__

Would you know my name,

If I saw you in Heaven?

Would it be the same,

If I saw you in Heaven?

~*~

Gohan continued to quietly walk down the hall towards his bedroom, but not before making a pit stop at Goten's room. He opened the door slowly, so as not to make a sound, and peeked his head in to make sure he was okay. Of course he was okay, he always was, but it helped Gohan just to see him lying on his bed, most likely dreaming about food. When his father had died, he had kind of become the man of the house, just him and his mom, but then Goten came and he felt a whole new sense of responsibility. He knew that his father would have wanted him to be strong for everyone.

~*~

__

I must be strong,

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong,

Here in Heaven.

~*~

After closing Goten's door, Gohan headed bedroomwards once again. He was deeply comforted just by the sight of a peaceful Goten at times. Goten was just like Dad in so many ways that it was uncanny. Goten helped keep his father's image in his mind. But he wondered, would Dad remember him if they met again?

~*~

__

Would you hold my hand,

If I saw you in Heaven?

Would you help me stand,

If I saw you in Heaven?

~*~

As he fumbled for the light switch, he thought to himself, "Dad would never forget me. He would want me to be strong, but he would still watch over us.' Sometimes Gohan would swear that he had seen Dad standing there with his famous Son smile when Goten learned a new move, or holding Mom, unbeknownst to anyone else. He knew it was probably his imagination, but he couldn't help feeling that Dad was his, Mom's, and Goten's guardian angel. With that happy thought he brought up the blanket to close his drooping eyelids.

~*~

__

I'll find my way,

Through night and day.

'Cause I know I just can't stay,

Here in Heaven.

~*~

"Wait a second!!", Gohan thought as his eyes shot open and sat upright in his bed, "How could I have forgotten?? Did I lose it!!" As he continued to mentally berate himself for having forgotten such an important thing, he yanked open the drawer on his nightstand, pulling it off of the hinges. But he didn't care, he had to find it! He breathed a sigh of relief as he found the missing treasure, a picture of himself, Mom, and Dad three days before Radditz came. "Why did I forget??", he asked himself mentally while putting the door back on it's hinges, "Is time erasing my memories?"

~*~

__

Time can bring you down.

(I cannot decipher this stupid line!! Tell me if you know what it is!! TY!!)

__

Time can break a heart,

Have you begging 'Please.'

Begging 'Please.'

~*~

Gohan was so busy questioning his memories of Dad, that he didn't even realize he was slowly plodding down the hallway to Goten's room. He snapped back into reality just as he was about to open the door. "Why am I here again?", thought Gohan, even though he knew the answer. "I'm here to get guidance from my five-year-old brother. Great.", he mentally stated with sarcasm. "But who am I to kid, I do feel better knowing that Goten's still here. If it wasn't for him, Mom may have died as well. He doesn't realize it, but he saved her.", he thought as he slowly opened the door.

~*~

__

Beyond the door,

There's peace I'm sure.

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in Heaven.

~*~

There was Goten, as usual sleeping sprawled across the bed. No wonder why Trunks didn't like bunking with him!! "Well, all is well with Goten. I better get some sleep before school tomorrow and the Videl Inquisition.", Gohan thought. "Good night Goten. I wonder if he knows what a great man Dad was??", Gohan said aloud to no one in particular. With that he closed the door and went back to bed. "Because I know I do.", muttered a sleepy Gohan.

~*~

__

Would you know my name,

If I saw you in Heaven?

Would it be the same,

If I saw you in Heaven?

I must be strong,

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong,

Here in Heaven.

~*~

"I do know about Daddy, I just wish Gohan wouldn't worry so much. He's such a worry wart!", said a sleepy little Goten. "I'm five-years-old, he doesn't have to check on me every night!! But what's it like to have a Daddy?? I only hear about him in stories. I'll have to ask Trunks tomorrow.", Goten murmured before drifting back to sleep.

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: so, how was this chappie pplz?? please review, i would love song suggestions. oh, n' next chappie is funny. i don't want to give it away, but think of trunks + goten + "Annie" theme song = next chappie!!

n' "Tears In Heaven" was done by eric clapton after his five or six year old son fell from a window and died. it's very sad *tear* i don't like writin' sad stuff, but i couldn't hide my idea!! sowwy!! n please read my otha' ficz, "The Coming of Jade" and "The Chibi Curse" ty muchos!! baiz!!


	3. Delay In Writing

nyc_pwyncess: I'm sorry, but this isn't a chappie, I just wanted to make sure you would know that I won't be updating for three or five days. I'm sorry, but my life has just taken a huge plunge. I just found out today that my sixteen-year-old cousin was in a car crash and has been in a coma for the past two weeks. And today my cousin's wife gave birth three months early, the baby lived two hours, then died in her Mom's arms. All of this is in Ireland, three thousand miles from NYC, so I'm just trying to keep things off of my mind. I'm not looking for pity, but I just can't write right now, but I'll be back!! I promise!! Thank you for allowing me some time to recuperate.


	4. Goten

nyc_pwyncess: hey there pplz!! ty muchos for allowing me a breather, my cousin's childs death smacked me like a ton of bricks. and thanx for still reading this fic!! by the way, i don't own dbz or annie, since that would be slavery, but i do have this nice penny!! read on...

~*~

The next morning, Goten and Chi-Chi went to Capsule Corporations while Gohan went off sparring with Piccolo. After a 'training session' with Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were quite tired and lamented about there lives.

~*~

__

It's the hard knock life, for us.

It's the hard knock life, for us!!

'Stead of treated,

We get tricked!!

'Stead of kisses,

We get kicked!!

It's the hard knock life!!

~*~

"Trunks, can I ask you a question about Dads??", Goten queried. "Sure Goten, what do you need to know about Dads??", answered Trunks with a question of his own. "Well, I never saw my Daddy, but you've had yours your whole life. I wish I could talk to my Dad."

~*~ 

__

Got no folks to speak up so,

It's the hard knock row we hoe!!

Cotton blankets,

'Stead of wool!!

~*~

"Trunks, I'm hungry.", bluntly stated Goten before Trunks could answer, "Let's go down to the kitchen, and then you can answer me."

~*~

__

Empty bellies,

'Stead of full!!

It's the hard knock life!!

~*~

As the two were eating a few(twenty-five each)sandwiches, Trunks tried to explain what a Dad was, "Well, Dad's sometimes a re mean. They might make you train for so long that you miss lunch or dinner. Sometimes they say that you're weak, and not a true saiyan. And sometimes they don't care if you get hurt."

~*~

__

Don't it feel like the wind is always howling??

Don't it feel like there's never any light??

Once a day don't you wanna throw the towel in??

It's easier than putting up a fight!!

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy.

No one cares if you grow or if you shrink.

No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy.

~*~

Trunks went on to say, "Sometimes Moms say that Dads are too tough on kids. Moms say that sometimes Dads cranky, sad, or a dumb@$$, but I don't know what that means. Can I have another sandwich Mrs. Goten's Mom??"

~*~

__

(Can't decipher line, sowwy)

Empty belly life!!

Rotten smelly life!!

Full of sorrow life!!

No tomorrow life!!

~*~

In between bites of food, Trunks continued with, "Dads can forget birthdays or holidays, but thats okay. Because then Dads blush and mumble, and gets hit on the head with a frying pan by a Mom. But even if they forget something important and make it up, Dads never say sorry. They say it's because a true warrior needn't have such emotions, but Moms say it's because Dads tend to be bakayaro when it comes to kindness and caring."

~*~

__

Santa Claus we never see.

Santa Claus, what's that?? Who's he??

No one cares for you a smidge,

When you're in an orphanage!!

It's the hard knock life!!

~*~

As the duo of demi-saiyans walked out of the kitchen that was recently ransacked with full stomachs, Trunks continued on his lectures about Dads. "Dads can make you train for long times, and you aren't allowed to choose. Sometimes you want to hurt your Dad in training sessions, but deep down you know he loves you, even if he doesn't show it to well. At least that what Moms say."

~*~

__

You'll stay up 'til this dump shines like the top of the Chrysler building!!

Yank the whiskers from her chin!!

Jab her with a safety pin!!

Make her drink(Can't decipher)!!

I love you Miss. Hannigan!!

It's the hard knock life for us!!

No one cares for you a smidge,

When you're in an orphanage!!

It's the hard knock life...

It's the hard knock liiiife!!

IT'S...

THE...

HARD...

KNOCK...

LIIIIIFE!!

~*~

"Yea, sometimes Dads can be a bit mean, but inside you know they love you. Like sometimes, when I'm supposed to be asleep, my Dad walks in and tucks me in and whispers "I love you" and walks out, thinking I'm asleep the whole time!!"

"Yea, sometimes Gohan or Mom checks in on me when I'm supposed to be sleeping, but never my Dad. You're so lucky Trunks, you're Dad sees you everyday, I only have a Dad in bedtime stories and dreams. What kind of Dad is that??"

Trunks stated, "Don't let it bother you, let's go spar before Gohan and Piccolo get back!!", and the two rushed off.

Unbeknownst to the two young boys, Goku had heard all of the conversation from King Kai's, and he silently shed a tear...

~*~

nyc: semi-cliffie!! i hope to have next chappie up in 2 or 3 days. here's a hint, Armageddon/Aero Smith!! review and post your guesses or requests for songs!! ty muchos!!


	5. Goku

nyc_pwyncess: Sowwy for the long delay!! My music downloading thingy got busted for two weeks, and I couldn't find the damn Armageddon soundtrack anywhere!! Grrr...Well anyways, ty muchos for the reviews!! This chappie involves Goku thinking about his family, and the next chappie should be out in two to three days!! I don't own DBZ or Aero Smith evidently, but now the disclaimers are done!! Woo-hoo!! Read on...

__

~*~

Goku was on King Kai's planet(A/n I think it was destroyed, but I'm magical and it came back!!) thinking about what Goten had just told Trunks. He was thinking hard(A/N or hardly thinking!! ha!! okie, i'll shuddup now...) on what to do about this situation. Had his family forgotten him, was he only a hero remembered through old stories?? Because he sure hadn't forgotten them they were all he thought about.

~*~

__

I could stay awake

Just to hear you breathin'.

Watch you smile while you are sleepin'

While you're far way dreamin'.

I could spend my life

In this sweet surrender.

I could stay lost in this moment

Forever.

Every moment spent with you 

Is a moment I treasure!!

~*~

Yes he had been dead for a long time, but he had to help the Kais!! But he still got chances to watch his family. He would sometimes watch over them while they slept even, for he loved them all deeply and wanted to protect them forever. But while he would watch them, he always saw Gohan checking up on Goten. He was proud of his eldest son, and how he had always helped when things got bad.

~*~

__

Don't wanna close my eyes!!

I don't wanna fall asleep,

'Cause I'd miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

'Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream would never do!!

I'd still miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

~*~

He had often come down to them. Not in physical form, but in mind and spirit. Sometimes he would come as the wind and bring back a lost hat, or be the sun and warm them on a cold day. He would sometimes be there in the bad times, when things got rough. He so wanted to place a hand on their shoulder, or bring them in a warm embrace to tell them that he was there for them.

~*~

__

Lyin' close to you

Feelin' your heart beatin'.

And I'm wonderin' what your dreamin'

Wonderin' if it's me your seein'.

Then I kiss your eyes,

And thank God we're together!!

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever!!(Forever and ever...)

~*~

He missed Chi-Chi every single day, and longed to be with her once more. She had gone through so many hard times after he had died. Right after he died, Goku remembered watching Chi-Chi battle her emotions, but inside she contemplated ending it all just to be with him once more. As she began to walk towards the edge of a cliff, Goku had begged King Kai to open a mind link between the two. He had talked her down, and promised to come back one day. But that had been years ago, and he wondered if she remembered his promise.

~*~

__

I don't wanna close my eyes!!

I don't wanna fall asleep,

'Cause I'd miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

'Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream would never do!!

I'd still miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

~*~

And Gohan. The only son he had ever really been there for. He missed him just as much as Chi-Chi. He had only been a young boy when Goku died the first time, and after he died...again, he could tell Gohan was just as broken as his Mother was. But Goku had talked to him as well, and reminded him that Daddy would always be there for him. But still, it saddened Goku to see Gohan go through most of his childhood without a father to guide him through the messy parts. Oh, he hoped that Gohan would forgive him.

~*~

__

I don't wanna miss one smile...

And I don't wanna miss one kiss...

I just wanna be with you 

Right here with you,

Just like this!!

I just wanna hold you close!!

I'll feel your heart so close to mine!!

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time!!

(YEA, yea, YEA, yea, YEEEEEEEEAAAA!!)

~*~

But Goten, the son Goku had never known. Him he missed as much, if not more than Gohan and Chi-Chi. Goten had gone through life without a father's love, but Chi0Chi certainly helped fill in that gap. He longed to just see his youngest son in person, instead of just being able to ruffle his hair with the wind, or a tree to provide shelter from inclement weather. Goten had never actually seen Goku, since he died before he was born, but he wished to change that someday. After this thought, he began to walk towards King Kai's rocking chair.

~*~

__

Don't wanna close my eyes!!

Don't wanna fall asleep,

'Cause I'd miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

'Cause even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream would never do!!

I'd still miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

~*~

And his friends, so much had happened to them in seven short years!! Vegeta and Bulma's son Trunks had grown up to be the best of friends with Goten. Krillin and Eighteen had a child together named Marron!! Life had changed so much for them after he had died. Krillin had lost a friend, Piccilo lost an old enemy and a new friend(A?N I know it sounded sappy, but I couldn't leave it at "old enemy" could I??), Bulma lost a little kid who had changed her life, and Vegeta had lst the remaining saiyan. They had all lost something, namely him, but he wanted to be found again.

~*~

__

I don't wanna close my eyes!!

I don't wanna fall asleep!!

'Cause I'd miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

'Cause even when I try!!

The sweetest dream would never do!!

I'd still miss you baby,

And I don't wanna miss a thing!!

Don't wanna close my eyes!!

I don't wanna fall asleep(yea)

I don't wanna miss a thing!!

~*~

At this, Goku had reached King Kai. "Please open up a mind link. I want to tell them that I'm coming home..."

~*~

nyc_pwyncess: So, how was it?? That song was long!! Five minutes!! I suggest you download it though, very good music!! Well, hope you liked it!! Next chappie involves LoanStar, see if you can figure out what song!! Review Please!! BAIZ!!


	6. Family Reunion

nyc-pwyncess: OI!! I am so so so so soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!! I seriously need to get some time managing skills!! That's why it's good that I don't own DBZ...

~*~

"What Goku??", asked King Kai, caught a bit off guard due to Goku's request. 

"I want to tell them I'm coming home.", Goku said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, okay then Goku. Just hold onto my shoulder, and I'll open the connection..."

~*~

Chi-Chi was in the kitchen, busy making lunch for the boys and the rest of the Z-Fighters that had stopped over on account of Goten's birthday. As she was closing the oven door, she heard a distant "Chi-Chi." She dropped the pan she had been holding, and Eighten and Bulma looked at their friend who had a glazed look on her face.

"Chi-Chi, are you alright??", asked Bulma worriedly as Eighteen waved a hand in front of Chi-Chi's stupefied face.

"Is that you, Goku??", Chi-Chi asked to no one.

"Yes, Chi-Chi, it's me.", said Goku, mentally so that only Chi-Chi heard him.

Bulma looked at her friend calling out to her dead husband, and did what she could. Call for back-up. "VEGETA!! TRUNKS!! GOHAN!! KRILLIN!! ANYBODY!! I COULD USE SOME HELP!!"

"Chi-Chi," continued Goku mentally, "I had to say I love you."

~*~

__

He called her on the road 

From a lonely cold hotel room 

Just to hear her say 

I love you one more time 

~*~

As the Z-Fighters ran into the room, Chi-Chi continued talking to her husband unseen. "Momma??", asked Goten, tugging at the hem of his mother's skirt, "Momma, are you okay??"

"Is that Goten??", asked Goku.

"Yes, Goku. It's Goten, your son.", Chi-Chi said, beaming with happiness.

"Lean down and tell him to put his hand on your shoulder, I want to talk to him.", Goku asked.

"Of course.", said Chi-Chi, as she knelt down, "Goten, put your hand on Mommy's shoulder, Daddy wants to talk to you."

And like any child, he listened to his mother. "Daddy??", he asked aloud.

"Yes, Goten. It's me.", Goku answered.

"It really is Daddy!! He's talking in my head!! It's a mind-lind, err, link with King Bai, ummm...Kai!!", Goten shouted out excitedly. There were collective sighs of relief across the room, knowing that Chi-Chi was mentally stable, and not delusional. "Daddy, when you coming home??", Goten innocently asked."

~*~

__

And when he heard the sound 

Of the kids laughing in the background 

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye 

A little voice came on the phone 

And said "Daddy when you coming home"

~*~

(AN: These are the words used in dialogue _and _the song. They're in** bold **and _italics_. That is all.)

**__**

He said the first thing that came to his mind 

I'm already there 

Take a look around 

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

I'm the shadow on the ground 

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers 

Oh I'm already there

~*~

Goten let go of his mother's shoulder and rushed to tell Trunks and Gohan all of what his Daddy had told him. Chi-Chi began to talk animatedly to Goku again, telling him how much she had missed him throughout the years, not caring who was listening.

~*~

**__**

She got back on the phone 

Said I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright 

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you 

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

~*~

Goku felt a twang of guilt course through his body at hearing his wife assure him of how it was okay. It wasn't okay, he had left them behind for seven years, and he had to make it up. He longed to be with Chi-Chi. Not in lust, but love. The woman who he had poured his heart and soul out to when he felt down. The woman who had raised two sons on her own. The woman that loved him.

~*~

__

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips 

So turn out the light and close your eyes 

~*~

**__**

I'm already there 

Don't make a sound 

I'm the beat in your heart 

I'm the moonlight shining down 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

And I'll be there until the end 

Can you feel the love that we share 

Oh I'm already there 

~*~

Tears welled up in Chi-Chi's eyes as her husband professed his feelings for her once more. She truly loved him, and no matter what the distance, always would. Be that distance in miles or dimensions, she didn't care. And she made sure he knew that.

~*~

**__**

We may be a thousand miles apart 

But I'll be with you wherever you are 

~*~

"Chi, tell the others to join together, as if they were doing an Instant Teleportation, I want to talk to them.", Goku said.

"All of you,", Chi-Chi shouted, in a calm tone nonetheless, "Come together, like we're about to be teleported, Goku wants to talk to you."

The group did so, even if some *cough*Vegeta*cough*Piccolo*cough*, were a bit reluctant to do so.

"Hey Goku.", said a happy Krillin.

"Hi Dad", said a beaming Goten.

"Dad.", stated a respectful Gohan.

"Goku, I'm so glad!!", squealed an excited Bulma.

"Kakkarot.", muttered Vegeta.

"Mr. Son.", said a curious Trunks.

"Hey, Goku.", said a still-perverted Roshi. And so the greeting went on, until the whole group had become once again acquainted.

"I just wanted you all to know, I'm coming home.", Goku said, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

~*~ 

__

I'm already there 

Take a look around 

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

I'm the shadow on the ground 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

And I'll be there until the end 

Can you feel the love that we share 

Oh I'm already there 

Oh I'm already 

There 

~*~

"But Daddy,", said Goten, "You said you were always here. But I still can't wait to see you."

"Yea, I kind of was always there."

~*~

nyc-pwyncess: Please forgive, and please review!! 


End file.
